Despair Tree Friends: Pueblo de esperanza con habitantes desesperados
by Catvic
Summary: En la primera noche del Juego de Asesinato Mutuo, Makoto Naegi se despierta en un extraño pueblo habitado por animales antropomórficos. Con la ayuda de nuevos amigos no solo deberá resolver el misterio de su llegada, también los raros sucesos del pueblo. Rating T porque a quien engañamos va a haber tripas por todas partes. Además SPOILERS de todos los juegos de Danganronpa.
1. De Pico de la Esperanza al Árbol de los

Esa era la primera noche en esa academia. Makoto Naegi se había ido a dormir con la esperanza de que todo fuese un sueño; Monokuma, el juego de matanza, incluso Kibougamine. Deseaba despertar en la habitación de su casa y no en ese sitio. Si fuera todo un sueño entonces todo tendría sentido. ¿No es típico de los sueños algo como los Estudiantes Definitivos o un oso mecánico?

No obstante, al despertar se sorprendió que su deseo, en parte, se hubiera hecho realidad. No estaba en Kibougamine, ni tampoco en su casa. Estaba recostado debajo de un árbol sobre el pasto. El Sol brillaba de manera intensa pero al estar en la sombra no le hería los ojos.

Naegi no reconocía su entorno aunque sospechaba que se encontraba en un parque. Lo rodeaban varios árboles con troncos color vino y de hojas de un verde oscuro azulado. El pasto era surcado por varios caminos de ladrillos rosa. El Sol se encontraba en lo alto, por lo que tenía que ser alrededor del mediodía y el aire olía a césped recién podado.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguir uno de los numerosos senderos. Alguno de ellos debía conducir a la salida o a gente. Ahora que tenía un plan de acción era hora de ponerlo en marcha levantándose.

Al hacerlo noto algo raro, el tacto con el pasto era muy duro. Miró sus manos y descubrió que estaban debajo de una gran capa de pelo. Se sintió completamente horrorizado al comprobar que todo su cuerpo estaba en estas condiciones y que solo vestía su sudadera y su chaqueta. Comenzó a registrarse, descubriendo que sus dientes era más grandes y que le habían crecido orejas de perro y una cola, por supuesto también cubiertas de pelo. Fue suficiente para que se desmayara.

Despertó cuando alguien lo empezó a sacudir. Lo que vio fue a dos raros seres que parecían haber salido de un programa infantil. El cuerpo recordaba vagamente a una persona, es más, parecían tener la misma altura de Naegi. Pero el resto era más bien animal y con dientes grandes. El que lo sacudía era una especie de conejo de pelaje amarillo que mostraba una expresión impaciente. Al otro le costó reconocerlo. Tardo en recordar la palabra "castor". Era un castor púrpura con pecas y estaba más bien asustado.

Ambos hablaban un idioma que Naegi no comprendía, muy rápido y agudo.

Pese a su temor y confusión, Naegi trato de comunicarse con ellos. Fue en vano, ellos tampoco le entendían. También noto que su voz ahora era más aguda.

De repente al castor le brillaron los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Llamo la atención al otro. Se dijeron un par de cosas y terminaron asintiendo entre sí. Entonces el conejo le acerco una mano. Naegi, en un impulso, se alejó sin embargo el conejo insistió. Cuando Naegi la tomo, lo puso de pie.

Sin embargo no la soltó, es más, empezó a conducir a Naegi por uno de los senderos. Más aún, hecho a correr sin soltarlo por el parque mientras el castor los seguía. Naegi se preguntaba por las intenciones de los seres. Parecían que querían ayudarlo, no obstante, no podía confiarse del todo. Por ahora no se entendían así que ese era el principal objetivo. ¿Qué haría si pudiese?¿Qué les diría?¿Creerían lo que le pasó? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que pasó. Pero la mayor pregunta era porque eran todos animales antropomórficos. Debía descubrirlo después y actuar como si eso no fuera un problema. Solo por el momento.

Apenas se dio cuenta, ya estaban fuera del parque y recorrían un pueblo. Allí había más seres como los que lo arrastraban. Había de distintos colores y especies variadas, un par de mapaches verdes conduciendo un camión a gran velocidad, un ciervo-mimo haciendo malabares, entre otros. Asimismo el pueblo daba la misma sensación que sus habitantes de ser una caricatura. Todo daba la impresión de haber sido reducido.

Llagaron entonces a una casa que destacaba por una apariencia futurista y metálica. El castor toco el timbre y al poco salió otra criatura. En este caso un oso hormiguero azul que llevaba gafas. Intercambio un par de palabras (que por el tono Naegi consideró amistosas) y los invito a pasar. Dentro había una especie de laboratorio o taller con varios artefactos de los que Naegi hizo nota mental de no tocar. El oso hormiguero hizo sentar a sus amigos en unas sillones que tenía ahí (después de darles lo que parecía una advertencia) y llevo a Naegi aparte. Lo condujo hasta una mesa repleta de planos y pequeños artefactos. Allí le paso un lápiz y una libreta. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió eso antes? Ahora sí que podría comunicarse. Pensó unos momentos que poner y escribió:

- _Mi nombre es Naegi Makoto ¿pueden ayudarme?_

Eso debería ser suficiente. Le devolvió la libreta satisfecho con su mensaje. El otro lo leyó y se la llevo a una computadora. Allí conecto a unos auriculares con micrófono y empezó a escribir en el teclado. Mientras, Naegi miraba expectante desde atrás mas no entendía nada de lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Finalmente la máquina emitió un pitido y los desconecto.

El oso hormiguero le puso los auriculares y le acomodo el micrófono. Dijo algo y lo miro expectante. Como noto que Naegi no reaccionaba, con el destornillador hizo unos ajustes.

-¿Ahora podes entenderme?

A Naegi lo invadió la emoción

-¡Sí! ¡Si puedo!- exclamo con alegría aunque se sorprendio de que sentía a su cola agitarse por la emoción. Claro, olvido que ahora era un perro.

El otro mostro una expresión de triunfo.

-Perfecto, significa que mi traductor universal funciona.

-¿Traductor universal?-pregunto Naegi

-Este auricular- empezó a explicar- te permite entendernos y el micrófono que te entendamos. Lo configure teniendo en cuenta el lenguaje usado en tu mensaje. Se me dificulto un poco porque el japonés es muy complicado, pero parece que lo logre.

-¡De verdad eres un genio! ¡Creaste algo así en minuto!- exclamo Naegi pensando si ese era el tipo de personas que habían en Kibougamine.

-En realidad ya lo tenía hecho, solo necesitaba un motivo para usarlo.-respondió el genio- Según tu mensaje te llamas Naegi Makoto ¿Es Naegi o Makoto? Los nombres japoneses son muy confusos.

-Me llamo Makoto, Naegi es mi apellido.

-Bien Makoto yo soy Sniffles.- y le estrecho la mano.-¿No está muy silencioso?

Naegi no entendía hasta que se fijó en los sillones. Ninguno de los que lo habían encontrado estaba ahí. Registraron la casa hasta que escucharon un ruido que venía de fuera.

Naegi y Sniffles salieron de la casa encontrándose en el patio con ellos, que jugaban con una nave espacial de juguete a control remoto.

-¿Podrías decirme los nombres de ellos?- pregunto Naegi al darse cuenta que aún no conocía los nombres de sus rescatadores.

-Él- dijo Sniffles señalando al amarillo- es Cuddles. El otro es Toothy.

Luego lo escuchó quejándose en voz baja sobre como siempre jugaban con sus inventos. Le pidió a Naegi que se quedara en la casa, ya que él se encargaría.

Naegi presenciaba desde la puerta. Sniffles se acercó a Cuddles y le reclamó el control remoto. Cuddles se negó y, luego de una discusión, empezaron a forcejear el control. En consecuencia, la nave enloqueció y comenzó a disparar rayos láser que derritieron los ojos de Toothy. Estos rayos también impactaron contra Cuddles y Sniffles, perforando sus cuerpos por completo.

Ante estas vistas, Naegi llamó a Toothy para que se metiera en la casa, que si bien estaba ciego, aun seguía vivo. Tal vez podría evitar que perdiera más sangre. Toothy logró escucharlo pero en lugar de ir a la casa, caminó hacia la calle donde un camión a toda velocidad lo atropello. Naegi reconoció al camión de antes y, con horror, descubrió que arrastraba los restos del ciervo-mimo. Para la mala suerte de los mapaches, la sangre de Toothy sumado a la velocidad provocaron que el vehículo resbalase, se chocará y explotará a los pocos segundos.


	2. Bucle de Vida

El panorama era perturbador. Los restos de Toothy y del mimo pintaban la calle. En los jardines de las casas cercanas los órganos y los restos del camión se mezclaban con las margaritas y las petunias. Otros trozos de metal habían alcanzado a algunos vecinos, sumando más víctimas a ese tren de desgracias.

Al no poder soportar esa imagen, Naegi cerró la puerta y se encerró en la casa. En ese momento se dio cuenta que gritaba a gran volumen. Estaba al borde del colapso. Toda esa sangre y tripas le daban arcadas. No podía creer que las únicas personas que conocía ahí, las únicas que lo habían ayudado habían muerto. Recordó el juego de matanza. Había salido de una pesadilla para meterse en otra.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido en un mundo desconocido. Dudaba si abandonar la casa ya que era la de Sniffles y no quería usurpársela. Pero, por otro lado no tenía a donde ir. Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse la noche y al día siguiente recorrer el pueblo.

Desde fuera le llego el sonido de sirenas. Por la ventana vio como una ambulancia llegaba, aplastando algunos cuerpos de pasada. De ella bajo un alce celeste con traje de doctor. Este observo la situación por unos minutos. Luego de la parte trasera de la ambulancia saco bolsas para cadáveres y recogió todos los restos indiscriminadamente. Parecía que le daba igual de quien eran o si eran del camión. Termino llenando unas nueve bolsas para luego tomar unas mangueras de una de las casas y el rego la calle de forma irregular.

Finalmente, cuando pareció estar satisfecho con su trabajo, se llevó las bolsas en la ambulancia y se fue. Pese a las acciones de este individuo, el barrio todavía tenía apariencia sangrienta.

Naegi esperó a que llegara la policía. De seguro el alce reportaría el suceso a las autoridades, cualquiera con sentido común lo haría. Aun así seguía esperando cuando el cielo se volvió oscuro. Lo que desistió a Naegi de seguir esperando fueron los rugidos de su estómago. Se dirigió a la cocina y saco algunas cosas del refrigerador para comer. En el fondo la culpa lo carcomía pero era tapada por la comida. Cuando se sintió satisfecho el cansancio lo invadió, debía dormir. Por supuesto que no iba a dormir en la cama de Sniffles, se conformaría con el sillón. Tardo poco en dormirse entre los suaves almohadones.

Dormir en un sillón resulto no ser tan incómodo como lo imaginaba, sobretodo porque estaba envuelto en una manta. Naegi entonces recordó que no se había acostado con una manta y aparto el trozo de tela como si quemara. De repente escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Sonaban como si alguien estuviera buscando algo.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que era un ladrón. Por qué uno entraría a la mañana y no a la noche confundía pero era lo más probable. Venciendo el miedo que lo paralizaba, Naegi se desprendió del sillón y camino en puntillas hasta el umbral de la cocina. Se puso de tal modo en que no lo viera el ladrón y miro a la cocina. Volvió a quedarse duro, no de miedo esta vez, sino de sorpresa. Allí, sentado en la mesa, tomando café y tostadas, estaba Sniffles. Calmado, sin rastros de sangre o heridas; pero sobre todas las cosas, vivo.

-¡Estas vivo!

Antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba junto a la mesa y con un Sniffles mirándolo confundido.

-¿Buenos días?- lo saludo el otro acercandole el plato con tostadas.

-¡Estas vivo!- repitió Naegi.

-Claro que estoy vivo- dijo Sniffles.

Naegi estaba muy desconcertado y, por la expresión, Sniffles también de su reacción. Se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó. Presentía que iban a empezar una larga explicación y quería ponerse cómodo.

-Tengo muchas preguntas respecto a ti Makoto.- ahí empezaba Sniffles-Primero ¿sabes dónde estás? Ya sé que en mi casa pero geográficamente hablando.

La respuesta era muy sencilla...

-No

-¿Tampoco sabes cómo llegaste?

-Tampoco.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Le tenía mucho miedo a esa pregunta. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber lo del juego de matanza. Maldita sea, ni siquiera él sabía si paso. Tenía que contestar rápido pero no quería mentirle a su amigo.

-Estaba a punto de entrar a mi nueva escuela- respondió. No mentía del todo ¿verdad?

Sniffles pareció meditar la respuesta.

-¿Y vives en Japón?

-Sí

-Tiene sentido, escuche que en esa parte de Asia hay escasos Puntos de Bucle de Vida.- hizo una pausa como esperando una respuesta de Naegi. Como no la obtuvo, continuo- Estos son puntos geográficos que, por algún motivo, cualquiera que muera en él revive. Sin embargo, se descubrieron ciertas condiciones; como que el individuo debe haber dormido dentro de la zona para que ocurra el efecto. Esto es porque se reaparece en ese sitio. También se sabe que cualquiera que viva en uno por un tiempo y muera mucho aumenta sus chances de morir fuera.

-Entonces ¿nos encontramos en uno de esos puntos?

-Exacto- respondió el otro satisfecho- el de aquí rodea todo nuestro pueblo y un poco más. Este lugar se llama Happy Tree Town, en Estados Unidos por si lo querías saber. Ahora desayunemos... ¿mermelada?

Naegi no creía que después de toda la conmoción pudiera estar tan tranquilamente desayunando con un amigo, pero así era. Sniffles comentaba, que como nadie quería vivir en el pueblo, los habitantes se turnaban en los trabajos y que a él casi siempre le tocaban trabajos importantes. Naegi por su parte le conto sobre el peor día de su vida… el cual había ocurrido hacia poco. Desconocía como hablando de esos temas la conversación era bastante alegre inclusive hacían bromas de ellos.

Cuando casi habían acabado escucharon sonar al timbre de la casa. Fue el dueño de la misma el que se levantó a abrir. Sin embargo llamó a Naegi apenas atendió. En la puerta se encontraban Cuddles y Toothy quienes venían para ver el estado de Naegi y para llevarlo a que conociera la ciudad.

-No creo que sea buena idea que salga en este estado- dijo Sniffles

-¡Pero debe conocer el pueblo! ¡Imagínate si tiene que ir a comprar el pan! ¡No sabrá a donde ir!- exclamó Cuddles

-Además ¿no tienes que trabajar hoy?- dijo Toothy- No tendrá a nadie que lo cuide.

-¡Eso! ¡Y tiene que conocer a los chicos! ¡¿Si no como sabrá cómo tratar a Petunia o a Flaky o a Nutty o a Fli…?!

-No se… ¿Qué opinas Makoto?

-Bueno, si tienes trabajo no me gustaría serte un estorbo. Tal vez conocer a más me ayude a comprender cómo llegue aquí- respondió Naegi

Sniffles lo acepto y despidió al trio en la puerta y diciéndole a Naegi que si sobrevivía hasta la noche que volviera a la casa.


	3. Convivencia de muerte repetida

Apenas la puerta se cerró, el trio se alejó de la casa con ritmo alegre, o por lo menos así parecía. Naegi trataba de aparentar su incomodidad al estar con ellos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza al cadáver de Cuddles o a las tripas de Toothy en la calle. Observo a la gente su alrededor. Esos lindos animalitos sufrían ese tipo de muere todos los días y aun con eso se los veía felices realizando sus actividades diarias.

-Oye ¿Te llamabas Makoto no?- pregunto de pronto Cuddles.

El nombrado asintió

-Genial, Sniffles no mentía cuando lo llamamos esta mañana.

-¿Qué les conto?- pegunto Naegi

-No mucho la verdad- respondió Toothy- Según él, no tenía mucha información sobre ti por lo que paso... ¿A dónde vamos primero?

-A la cafetería- dijo Cuddles

-Chicos, yo ya desayune-dijo Naegi

-Nosotros no.

Luego de un par de cuadras llegaron al establecimiento con Cuddles.

-Si te soy sincero, creo que en realidad solo quiere ver a Giggles- le comento Toothy en voz baja.

-¡Oí eso!

Dentro de la cafetería lo primero que llego a Naegi fue el fuerte olor a café y huevos fritos acompañados por las voces de los clientes. Distintos clases de animales comían y conversaban de forma animada en las mesas. Vio como sus amigos saludaban a otro castor el cual era naranja... y no tenía brazos. Este les devolvió el saludo con los muñones. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de un enorme ventanal con buenas vistas al exterior. No bien se habían acomodado en el sitio apareció patinando una camarera. Esta parecía ser una especie de ardilla sin cola de color rosado suave. Naegi dedujo que debía ser una chica por su vestimenta y al moño rojo en su cabeza.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo ella muy alegre

-¡Hola Giggles!- respondieron los otros.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto curiosa al notar a Naegi

-Yo soy Makoto Naegi...

-¡Lo encontramos desmayado en el parque!- interrumpió Cuddles

-¿Makoto? Suena extranjero...un momento ¿cómo terminaste así? No habrás estado alcoholizado ¡¿verdad?!

-No parece tener edad para beber- trato de calmarla Toothy.

-Pero es cierto, nunca nos dijiste como llegaste ahí.

Naegi medito unos segundos que decirles. Decidió contarles la misma versión que a Sniffles.

-No lo sé, no me acuerdo. El último recuerdo que tengo es entrando a mi escuela.

-Oh... ya veo. Espero que encuentres respuestas Mackie- dijo finalmente Giggles- Bueno no me entretengo más ¿Les traigo lo de siempre?

-Claro- respondió Cuddles.

Sin perder más tiempo, Giggles volvió patinando a la cocina para ser regañada por una mofeta azul.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya le puso un apodo! Creo que le agradas- comento Cuddles.

Naegi se quedó pensando en la conversación, encontrando algunas cosas que lo desconcertaban.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo la edad para beber?- pregunto a Toothy.

-Te ves como de nuestra edad así creo que no puedas beber

-¿Y qué edad tienen?

-Nosotros tenemos diecisiete pero tenemos amigos con más edad.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Hey, me olvide de agradecerte por intentar salvarme- dijo de pronto Toothy

Naegi no entendió eso, era lo que cualquiera haría. Eso mismo le dijo pero el otro insistió.

Giggles volvió al poco con sus pedidos, unos omelettes y jugo, en una bandeja junto con otros. Se desplazaba con velocidad para entregarlos cuando se tropezó con la peluda cola de uno de los clientes desparramando todo el contenido sobre la gente cercana. La mayoría de lo que traía eran cosas calientes que cayeron directamente en la cara de los clientes causando graves quemaduras. Estas no parecían ser letales la histeria de la gente sí; ya que de algún modo u otro terminaron lanzando los cubiertos a los cables de las luces provocando su caída y las muertes de los que estaban debajo.

Curiosamente Giggles, el epicentro del caos; resulto estar viva aunque con notorias heridas. Otros no habían tenido tanta suerte, como el castor sin brazos que pese a usar casco su cabeza estaba perforada.

Algunos voltearon a verle; sorprendidos unos, con cara de "no fastidies son las 6 am" otros. Naegi se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta gritando. Pensó en lo raro que se veía y paró. Escucho a Cuddles que le explicaba a los de la mesa vecina que era nuevo en el pueblo. De corazón le agradecía que encubriera el error.

Mientras los demás ayudaban a los sobrevivientes a recomponerse. Conto a las víctimas, sorprendido de que fueran solo cinco (también de que a diferencia de la otra masacre, ahora si podía distinguir entre los muertos). Ugh. Tal vez no tenía tanta hambre y que mejor dejaba de comer.

Al poco vio llegar a una mofeta azul con una flor en su cabeza, por lo que parecía una chica. Venía sosteniendo a una Giggles con las heridas tratadas y sin su uniforme.

-¿Podrían llevarse a Giggles por favor?- le pregunto a sus acompañantes- El jefe le dio el día libre pero no sé si puede llegar a casa sola.

-¡Por supuesto Petunia!- respondió Cuddles.

-Oye, tu eres Makoto ¿no?- dijo al fijarse en él.

-Sí soy Makoto, ¿eres amiga de ellos?

-Claro, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Petunia. Me gustaría presentarme de manera adecuada, pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

Diciendo esto les pidió que pagaran la cuenta (Toothy ofreció a pagársela esa vez). Tomó el dinero, y los despidió con la mano y regreso a la cocina. Sus amigos cargaron entre los dos a la ardilla, la cual parecía un poco molesta por ser tratada así, y le indicaron que debían irse.

Ya en la calle se respiraba otro aire. La brisa fría de la mañana se desvanecía y como el sol calentaba más y más. Había más movimiento de gente aunque de seguro todos ignoraban la tragedia de la cafetería.

-¿Realmente me deben llevar a mi casa?- pregunto Giggles haciendo un pucheros.

-Fue lo que dijo Petunia y ya sabes cómo es ella- le respondió Toothy.

-Técnicamente no dijo nada sobre que había que llevarla a su casa- dijo Naegi pensando en voz alta.

-¿Ves? ¡Mackie me apoya!- exclamó ella. Empezaron a discutir sobre las indirectas y lo que se debía hacer. Harto de ellos, Cuddles los interrumpió.

-¿Y sí vienes con nosotros a mostrarle el pueblo a Mackie y luego te llevamos a tu casa?

-Me parece una gran idea Cuddles- lo apoyo Naegi, que se arrepentía de iniciar la disputa.

Los otros dos aceptaron el plan de buena gana, acordando también que a las 8:00 pm llevarían a Giggles a su hogar. Esta, de la emoción, se zafo del agarre y dio unos saltos hacia adelante… solo para caer por culpa de una herida de su pierna. La volvieron a cargar, aliviados de que solo tuviese unos raspones, y prosiguieron su camino

 _Mientras tanto, en otro universo…_

El sujeto había llegado en perfectas condiciones al otro universo, las modificaciones se habían llevado a cabo por completo. Parecía haberse adaptado a su nuevo cuerpo y progresaba en su entorno.

Había elegido a Makoto Naegi, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo de la Clase 78 por dos motivos. El primero era que su personalidad no muy destacable daba esperanzas de que los otros sujetos también se adaptaran al cambio. La otra era que, como el Afortunado Definitivo, era muy probable que ocurriese alguna falla imprevista. Este fue el argumento que convenció a su "compañero", quien quería comenzar por orden alfabético. Era curioso que fue esta variable la que termino ocurriendo ya que, en lugar de ser transportado al Japón de ese universo, terminó en su Estados Unidos. Por ese motivo (y por insistencia de su "compañero") tendrían que enviar al resto de la clase allí.

Gracias a este error ya no habría equivocaciones a la hora de enviar gente en masa a este nuevo universo. Eso era bueno pues les había costado mucho encontrar un mundo parecido que los aceptara. Incluso tuvieron que desistir de ciertas necesidades importantes. Pero, siendo realistas, no creía que hubiese mucha gente a la que enviar.

Por ahora se enfocarían en enviar a la Clase 78, salvo por supuesto a Junko Enoshima y a Mukuro Ikusaba. Ellas seguirían en el coma por tiempo indefinido (lo más seguro es que no las enviara nunca). También enviarían a sus rehenes pues, en palabras de su "compañero": "Se sentirían muy solos". En fin.

Pese a que su "compañero" quería enviar a la clase al mismo lugar, no sabía cómo mantenerlos ahí. ¿Era estúpido o qué? Para vigilarlos enviarían a los sujetos del universo hijo. De todos modos no sabían qué hacer con ellos y no quería lidiar con sus problemas mentales.

Ya había pasado un día desde que enviaron al primer sujeto, era hora de prepararse y enviar al siguiente; ahora si en orden alfabético… A…


	4. ¡Bienvenido a Happy Tree Town!

El grupo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Según las indicaciones de sus amigos, se encontraban en el centro del pueblo. Para ayudarse le dieron un mapa. Una vez allí tuvieron otra discusión sobre a donde ir primero. Que la pista de patinaje, que el parque, que el supermercado, que la panadería, etc.

Naegi también pensaba sobre el tema. El objetivo de esto era que conociera el pueblo y mientras más rápido, antes llevarían a Giggles a su casa donde, a lo mejor, estaría más segura. Le habría gustado hacerle más preguntas personales, pero su instinto le decía que, en ese caso, él también debía responder las que le formulaban. Y eso terminaría en él mintiendo otra vez. No le gustaba mentirle a esas personas que lo ayudaban y ya lo estaba carcomiendo la culpa... un momento ¿acababa de llamarlos personas? Necesitaba urgentemente un modo de moverse solo. Ahí se le ocurrió:

-¿Y si primero me enseñan las rutas de los transportes? Ya saben; autobuses y trenes.

-No lo sé, yo creo que lo mejor es caminar; no contamina tanto el planeta- comento Giggles.

-Oh vamos, a veces son muy necesarios- respondió Cuddles.

-Y mortales- dijo Toothy. Nadie lo contradijo.

-Aun así es muy útil que me los enseñen- insistió Naegi.

Todos aceptaron y lo condujeron hasta la parada más cercana.

-Muy bien Mackie- empezó Giggles- como Happy Tree Town es un pueblo pequeño solo hay tres autobuses que lo recorren.

-¿Solo hay tres líneas?

-No, literalmente solo hay tres. Por otro lado, no necesitamos más de una línea.

-En realidad hay más, pero están de reserva- explico Cuddles al ver la cara de impactado de Naegi.

-En cuanto a las paradas- continuo Giggles- la mayoría están en los lugares importantes. El recorrido empieza y finaliza en la terminal. Para en el museo, el zoológico, en la escuela, en la universidad, en el parque, en el estadio y aquí en el supermercado.

Naegi asintió tomando nota mental de todo.

-Respecto al tren es, en mi opinión el método más seguro de irse del pueblo.

-No creo que necesite saber eso- comento Toothy.

-Es bueno tenerlo en cuenta- dijo Naegi.

Giggles termino de explicar sobre el tren, que hacia un recorrido parecido al autobús pero más largo. También mencionó un aeropuerto pero muy pocos viajaban en avión.

-Bien, ya que estamos en el supermercado, pasemos a visitar a Flaky y a Nutty; creo que hoy trabajan aquí- propuso Cuddles.

Los otros tres recibieron con gusto la propuesta. Al pasar la puerta recibieron el fresco del aire acondicionado. En las cajas registradoras, y vestido con un delantal azul, atendían un par de personajes curiosos; un oso con afro siendo muy "cariñoso" con los clientes y una ardilla verde chillón y muy inquieta. La chica del grupo puso una cara amarga al ver a ambos individuos, pero aun así se acercaron a la ardilla.

-¡Nutty! ¿Cómo te va?- dijo Cuddles.

-¡HOLA CHICOS! ¿TU ERES MAKOTO? SNIFFLES DIJO QUE TENIAS AMNESIA- exclamo el individuo.

-Creo que no tienes que presentarte- dijo Giggles.

-Mackie, este es Nutty. Es más amigo de Sniffles que de nosotros pero aun así se lo quiere- dijo Cuddles.

Mirando a Nutty más de cerca se percató del motivo de su pelaje brillante, tenía varios caramelos pegados a él. Si bien al principio le dio asco, al compararlo con la escena de la cafetería; era pasable. Por lo menos ahora comprendía la cara de Giggles.

-¡OIGAN! ¡¿TIENEN DULCES!?- grito Nutty, alarmando a Naegi.

-No, no tenemos ¿Sabes dónde está Flaky?- dijo Toothy.

-ESTA ACOMODANDO LOS PRODUCTOS E LAS ESTANTERIAS. ¡A MI NO ME DEJAN PORQUE ME ROBO EL AZUCÁR!- respondió Nutty.

-¡Gracias, te vemos despues!- dijo Cuddles.

-Ese fue Nutty, nunca comas dulces frente a él si valoras tu integridad física...- dijo Giggles cuando se alejaron por los pasillos.

-O tu vida- comento Toothy- a Nutty le gustan demasiado los dulces como ya lo habrás notado. Una vez trato de casarse con un chocolate, creo.

En resumen, Nutty era, por el momento el sujeto más raro que Naegi había conocido... aunque si todos los amigos eran así...

Pasando a varios compradores se hallaba un puercoespín rojo con el mismo delantal que Nutty. Llevaba un carro con varios productos y los colocaba con el mayor cuidado en los estantes. También traía consigo pala y escoba.

-¡Flaky!- exclamo el trio junto a Naegi.

Sin embargo, a quien se lo dirigían no se lo tomo muy bien, ya que termino tirando todo al suelo. También desprendió lo que parecía caspa gigante.

-Oh, chicos... no los esperaba- dijo...eso. Naegi no estaba seguro si era chico o chica.

-Vinimos a presentarte a Mackie, es nuevo- lo presento Cuddles.

-Un gusto, soy Makoto Naegi- dijo Naegi dudando si estrecharle la mano o no; parecía tener púas solo de cabello.

-¿Qu-qué te p-parece el p-pueblo?- le pregunto Flaky.

-Me inquieta eso de las muertes- respondió con toda sinceridad Naegi. Flaky asintió comprendiéndolo.

-Bien, todavía tenemos mucho que recorrer así que ya nos vamos- dijo Toothy.

-¡Nos vemos Flaky!- dijo Giggles.

-Si

El grupo esquivo a los otros compradores y salió del supermercado. Ya fuera volvieron a tener la misma discusión sobre el próximo destino. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la resolución fue más rápida; el parque. La mayoría del lugar ya lo conocía, incluso pasaron por el lugar donde lo encontraron (más para enseñárselo a Giggles que a él).

Lo que más hicieron fue juguetear: carreras hasta los distintos puntos tirarse por una colina (Naegi tuvo que sacarse el traductor), etc. Lo más increíble fue cuando compraron helado.

Lo primero que llamó su atención, y que lo asusto mucho, fue el hecho de que el vendedor tuviera todo su cuerpo atrapado en un bloque de hielo. Sin embargo Cuddles le explico que Cro-Marmot, que así se llamaba el sujeto, siempre estaba así, que era normal. Solo que sumaría el comprarle helados a una marmota congelada a su lista de experiencias más extrañas.

En un momento llegaron frente al árbol más impotente que Naegi hubiera visto. Podía verse en su corteza el paso del tiempo. De tronco ancho y gran altura rodeado por una cerca metálica con una pequeña placa dorada y una inscripción en ella. Se acercó para poder leerla pero, por supuesto, no conocía el idioma.

-Este es el árbol más grande del pueblo.- explico Giggles- Ahí dice: "En las bases de este árbol se funda nuestro hogar que en su honor se bautiza Happy Tree Town. Que su vitalidad nos guie a un vigoroso futuro"

Tenía sentido que se inspiraran en el árbol para nombrar al pueblo. Mostraba fuerza frente al tiempo; muy probablemente antes rebosaba vida. De seguro, en esa época, podría haber sido feliz.

 **¡Hola! Gracias por leer este fic. Pido disculpas por el ritmo irregular de con el que subo pero a eso no le puedo hacer nada. También escribo esto para informar que puede o no que haga modificaciones en los capítulos anteriores (nada que afecte a la trama, es más gramática y** **estética). Me gustaría que me dejaran sus dudas sobre la historia para responderlas (por supuesto nada de spoilers). Eso seria todo, gracias de nuevo por leer el fic y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Memento mori

Salieron del parque para caminar por las calles. En una intersección Naegi reconoció al mimo del día anterior haciendo un show callejero. Tuvo que recordarse que los habitantes de allí revivían para no correr para comprobar su estado. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que su grupo se acercaba a él.

-¡Hola Mime! Este es Mackie, es nuevo en el pueblo- dijo Cuddles cuando llegaron a su lado.

Este les dedico una sonrisa y saludo con la mano.

-¿Cómo te va?- pregunto Naegi.

De repente el mimo, Mime, comenzó a hacer una serie de señas; primero caminaba feliz, luego sorprendido seguido de un movimiento que daba a entender que se le había caído algo y que empezó a buscarlo. Entonces hizo como que un camión invisible lo atropellara y la arrastrara. La muestra termino con el encontrando el objeto y levantando los pulgares.

-Sí, a todos nos pasa- dijo Toothy. Incluso con esas señas abstractas, Naegi se hizo una idea de lo que pasaba.

Se despidieron y lo dejaron seguir con su trabajo.

-Sé que es un mimo pero ¿por qué no nos habla? Es decir, son sus amigos ¿no?- pregunto Naegi.

-Mime no puede hablar, por eso ahora es mimo- le respondió Giggles.

-Eso debe ser muy duro… ¿Qué edad tiene?

-La misma que nosotros.

Naegi sintió pena por ser tan joven para quedar mudo. Aunque también pensó que, en casa, podría tener la capacidad para ser el Mimo Definitivo.

En casa. Esa palabra sonaba tan lejana y nostálgica. Extrañaba a su familia, inclusive a Komaru que a veces era una molestia. Se dio que REALMENTE quería volver, pero ¿cómo? En Kibougamine por lo menos había una salida clara… ¿Qué estaba pensando? No podía comparar… ¿o sí?

Necesitaba volver. Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Sniffles. Pero eso implicaría confesarle que le había mentido.

El desorden en su cabeza le impidió darse cuenta que se había alejado del grupo y que llevaba pateando una lata un buen rato. Solo salió de su trance cuando Toothy le toco el hombro.

-¡Hey Mackie! ¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé.

Su respuesta preocupo más a su amigo quién lo tomo de la mano.

-Volvamos con los otros- le dijo suavizando su voz.

Naegi asintió. Por el momento no quería pensar en nada más. Antes de irse, le dio una última patada a la lata. Debió darle con mucha fuerza porque llego a la calle, pero no le importo, era solo una lata.

Toothy le sostuvo la mano durante todo ese pequeño trayecto.

-¡Aquí esta! ¡No se fue muy lejos!- exclamó cuando volvieron con Cuddles y Giggles, quien se apoyaba en él.

-¡Por mis nueces Mackie! ¡Nos tenías preocupadísimos!- dijo Giggles zarandeándolo de los hombros.

-Solo me fui por unos minutos.

-¡Lo que te pudo pasar en unos minutos!

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Querías volver a tu planeta?- pregunto Cuddles.

-¡Cuddles! ¡No ayudas!

-Estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en un par de cosas.- dijo Naegi- Sigamos con nuestro recorrido.

-Sí te está pasando algo debes avisarnos- dijo Giggles

Naegi siguió insistiendo en continuar. Pese a no estar muy convencidos y a mostrar duda en los rostros, decidieron renaudar el tour. Caminaron por las calles mientras le señalaban las direcciones; Calle Abedul, Avenida Roble, Calle Sauce… casi todas tenían nombre de árboles o plantas.

Todo se desenvolvía tranquilamente hasta que escucharon varios ruidos estridentes a lo lejos. La curiosidad le pudo al grupo y se acercó a su origen. Los esperaba una escena espantosa. Varios autos habían chocado y sus conductores corrían desesperados por ayuda, unos estaban en llamas; otros, directamente estaban muertos.

Para la desgracia de Naegi, la situación se parecía a la que vivió el día anterior; la sangre de las víctimas provocaba que otros autos que pasaban terminasen en el montículo de metal y fuego.

Naegi y sus amigos se acercaron a una sobreviviente y la alejaron lo más que pudieron. La pobre pata blanca herida, a la cual parecía que ninguno de los tres lo conocía, les agradecía constantemente.

-¿Sabes cómo pasó esto?- pregunto Naegi.

-Yo…yo no preste…mucha atención…pero recuerdo que… que había una lata… una lata en medio de la calle…Nos hizo chocar a todos…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una explosión expulso un par de trozos metálicos en llamas que arrancaron su pico; acabando con ella. Tras ellos vinieron otros que le sacaron un ojo a Toothy. Los que no se esperaban fueron los que golpearon a Cuddles creándole un agujero en el abdomen por el cual se le escaparon las tripas. Este colapso a los pocos segundos en gran agonía creando espanto a sus amigos y arrastrando con él a Giggles que lo usaba de soporte. Fue Naegi quien la cargo esta vez.

Entonces un rayo de esperanza se mostró… representado por las luces de un camión de bomberos. Los pocos supervivientes sentían por fin alivio. Eso hasta que bajo el primer bombero.

-Oh no, es Lumpy- dijo Giggles, bastante decepcionada.

El bombero, Lumpy, cómo ahora sabía que se llamaba, era el mismo alce que se había llevado los cadáveres de la tragedia anterior. Si bien no conocía al sujeto como para entender la reacción de Giggles pero la imagen que tenía de él no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Además que su cornamenta ya le estaba impidiendo volver a entrar al camión.

No se entretuvo mucho pensando en Lumpy, pronto detecto a un topo que, si bien estaba huyendo; tampoco parecía estar muy enterado de la situación. Esto era porque un enorme trozo metálico lo estaba a punto de aplastar. Naegi corrió aun con Giggles cargada al hombro para salvarlo. Llego justo a tiempo. Lo alejo de la escena y le pregunto su estado. Después de una pequeña conversación se dio cuenta que era ciego (no era sorpresa, después de todo era un topo) y que Giggles lo conocía. Mole, como se llamaba, se despidió y se retiró del lugar con un paso demasiado tranquilo para esa situación.

Luego de eso se pusieron a buscar a Toothy. Lo encontraron segundos antes de que Lumpy apareciera con el camión de bomberos y lo atropellara. Por suerte, para los pocos que seguían ahí, había bomberos mucho más capacitados que lograron apagar el fuego.

Naegi y Giggles miraron la devastación impotentes. El gris de la ceniza y el negro del humo contrastaban con el rojo atardecer. Había venido una ambulancia para atender a los pocos que quedaban.

-Supongo que es hora de que me lleven a casa- dijo Giggles con una voz mucho más apagada.

Sin que nadie los notaran salieron de la escena. Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la casa de Giggles. Naegi comparo el hogar de Sniffles, de aires futuristas, con el de ella, que hacía pensar a uno en una casa de muñecas.

-¿Estaras bien?- pregunto Naegi al dejarla en la puerta.

-Claro, no hare nada peligroso.- respondió Giggles- ¿No quieres quedarte?

-No gracias, Sniffles me dijo que fuera a su casa.

-¿Sniffles? De acuerdo. Gracias por todo.

Se dieron un último adiós y, plantado en la entrada, vio como el rojo moño desaparecía por la puerta.

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Me disculpo por la tardanza pero mejor tarde que nunca. Voy a intentar que los dos próximos capítulos salgan pronto. De nuevo gracias y adiós.**


	6. Otter way

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Naegi emprendió la vuelta a la casa de Sniffles. Claro que había mucha diferencia entre la partida y el regreso. Ahora estaba solo y ya había anochecido. Pero incluso con la escasa iluminación, Naegi estaba determinado a encontrar la casa. Era el momento de sacar frutos a la gran cantidad de horas que pasaron sus amigos enseñándole el pueblo. Camino siguiendo los dibujos de los letreros, reconociendo varias de las calles. Así termino llegando… a la playa.

- _"Guau, uno aquí no puede confiar ni en su propia memoria"_ \- pensó.

Había empezado a repasar que había hecho mal cuando vislumbró una figura en el muelle. Por lo que se veía, ese personaje llevaba consigo un farol (que ayudaba a distinguirlo en la oscuridad) y parecía estar pescando. La experiencia le decía que todos los habitantes de ese lugar eran amables, por lo que la idea de preguntar por direcciones no tardó en aparecer. Y Naegi tampoco tardo en seguirla. El muelle no estaba muy lejos, así que calculo que no tardaría mucho. La arena se sentía agradable para caminar debido a la noche y la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente.

Ya en el muelle pudo ver mejor al sujeto. Se trataba de una nutria azul que, efectivamente, estaba pescando. Lo más extraño era su vestimenta, parecía un auténtico pirata con garfio, parche y patas de palo. Se le acercó para hacerle las tan necesitadas preguntas.

-Lamento molestarlo ahora señor, pero ¿Podría ayudarme?- pregunto Naegi.

-¡Arrgh! Claro que sí comadre- respondió el otro, dejado a un lado la caña de pescar para darle la mano.-Aunque primero dime tu nombre, pues no recuerdo tu cara.

Naegi quedo atónito por ese tipo de lenguaje, definitivamente la lista de los más raros del pueblo se alargaba.

-Mi nombre es Makoto Naegi, soy nuevo aquí.

-Tiene sentido. Yo soy Russell.-Russell retomo su labor- Y bien ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Estoy algo perdido y necesito llegar a la Calle Raíz.

Russell estaba a punto de responder cuando algo tiro de su caña.

-¡Arrrgh! ¡Parece que es uno grande!

Tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para sacar al pez, pero este parecía tener más. Naegi también ayudo a tirar. Pero incluso con el esfuerzo de ambos el pez termino llevándose a Russell al fondo, casi arrastrando a Naegi quién se quedó en el muelle con el farol en la mano, impotente otra vez. Aun así, era una nutria, confiaba que volviera a salir.

Para su sorpresa, vio como una segunda nutria llegar para sumergirse en el agua a rescatarlo. Lo más raro de esta era que a diferencia de otros habitantes, que eran de colores extraños, era marrón oscuro como una nutria normal. Además vestía una campera roja. Luego de un par de segundos, ambos emergieron del mar y se sentaron en la orilla. Naegi se acercó lo más rápido que pudo con el farol.

-¡¿Están bien?!- pregunto apenas llegar.

-Oh sí, es solo que mis patas de palo se quedaron atascadas en basura y no pude liberarme. Afortunadamente esta señorita me ayudo.- respondió Russell.

La otra nutria lo miro un poco decepcionada, pero al instante cambio a una actitud más animada.

-Estoy bien señor, no tengo ningún problema.

Russell la miró raro, como sino comprendiera lo que le acababa de decir. Naegi se dio cuenta de la causa, era japonés, su lengua. También esa voz le parecía muy familiar, como si la hubiera escuchado hace poco.

-Ella dice que esta bien- dijo entonces al pirata.

-Arghh ¿Le entiendes?-Se limitó a asentir y se acercó a la otra nutria.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarlo- le dijo sacándose el micrófono-traductor. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡No hay problema! Era lo que se tenía que hacer- exclamó dando un par de saltitos- ¿Sabes? Estuve buscando todo el día a alguien que me entendiera.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Aoi Asahina.

¿Aoi Asahina? ¿Esa Aoi Asahina? Todavía no creía que tuviera a la Nadadora Definitiva frente suyo otra vez. Y el puro hecho de convertirse en un animal y no entender el idioma le decía que estaba en la misma situación que él.

-¿Asahina? Soy yo, Makoto Naegi.

La reacción de Asahina no se hizo esperar. Primero los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Luego, se abalanzo con un abrazo a Naegi.

-¡No puedo creer que encontrara a alguien de la clase!- exclamo.

Lo soltó a los pocos segundos, cosa que lo alivio ya que Russell los empezaba a mirar raro.

-Esta un poco emocionada de encontrar a alguien que le entienda- trato de explicarle a la nutria azul. Él hizo un sonido de afirmación y se vio más satisfecho. Entonces una duda surgió. Si ella estaba ahí, eso significaba que...

-Escucha ¿Tu recuerdas como llegaste aquí? ¿O…- Naegi hizo un esfuerzo para soltar esas palabras- …el juego de matanza?

-¿Tú también recuerdas eso?- el ánimo de Asahina se apago.

Entonces Naegi lo comprendió, realmente alguien los había secuestrado para matarse entre sí. Quizás ese alguien lo cambio de una pesadilla a otra. Ese alguien además sabía donde estaba. Y por primera vez temió la posibilidad de que ese alguien volviera a buscarlo.


End file.
